Encore un verre de champagne MrMalfoy
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Malfoy durant le bal de noel abuse du champagne.....slash Drago Malfoy et .......


voilà c'est le premier slash que j'ai fait! une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

**La fête de noel battait son plein dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient restés cette année car une immense fête avait été organisé par Dumbledore!**

**Le champagne coulait à flot et les petits fours également! Les élèves, maisons confondus danser sur la piste de danse.**

**Drago se tenait près du bar, il en été à son 13émes verres de champagne. Il regardait tous ces couples se former se déchirer.**

**-Faut que je me trouve une fille pour la nuit moi! se dit-il.**

**Il scruta la salle.**

**-Jones, déjà fait. Belanisse pareille...je les ai toutes sautés! **

**En effet drago était un grand séducteur, toutes les filles étaient passés dans son lit, même granger.**

**-Tant pis!**

**Drago regarda un une dernière fois la salle et il partit avec une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait dérobé.**

**Dumbledore était sortit faire un tour dans les couloirs, pour prendre un peu l'air. Il étouffait dans la grande salle, surement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il avait bu environ une dizaine de vodka orange avec les professeurs et 5verres de champagne, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boir.**

**Il marchait (enfin marchait, titubait) dans les couloirs, quand il croisa Malfoy.**

**-Mr.Malfoy, vous z'êtes pas à la fête?**

**-Non monsieur, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.**

**-Ah c'est bien ça! Moi aussi, j'avais un peu chaud!**

**-Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt chaud, pourtant c'est pas trop courant à cette période de l'année.**

**Dumbledore partit dans un espèce de gloussement hystérique incontrolable.**

**-Vous savez Mr.Malfoy même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça à mes élèves, je vous trouve très sexy! Dit-il avant de partire dans une nouvelle série de gloussement.**

**Drago qui en temps normale serait partit dans une colère noire en l'insultant de tous les noms possible et inimaginable,ce surprit à rougir.**

**-Merci Monsieur. Mais vous savez vous n'êtes pas mal non plus pour un homme de votre âge.**

**Dumbledore le regardait maintenant avec une lueur lubrique.**

**-Je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai l'impression qu'un feu à été allumé. Lui dit Drago en posant sa bouteille et, en enlevant sa robe de bal!**

**-Vous avez raison, je resents la même chaleur! Dumbledore fit de même et passa également sa robe au-dessus de la tête.**

**Drago se retrouva en tee-shirt et pantalon, quand à dumbedore il était en caleçon...mais son caleçon laissait entre-voir bien des choses!**

**-Mmmmh Belle bête! Murmura drago avec un sourire gourmand.**

**Drago s'approcha de son professeur et se mit a genou. Passer d'une position à une autre lui fit tourner d'avantage la tête.**

**Il enleva le caleçon de dumbeldore. La lance de ce dernier était magnifiquement érigé. Drago passa la langue sur ses lèvres et engloutie l'objet de son désir.**

**Dumbledore ferma les yeux, Il aimait le contact avec la bouche de drago, cette petite bouche qui lui faisait tellement de bien!**

**-Mmmm...c'est bon, continuez Mr.Malfoy!**

**En entendent ces mots, drago accéléra le mouvement. Il sentait que dumby n'allait pas tarder d'exploser, alors il arrêta. ll se releva sous le regard inquisitor de son directeur, et enleva le reste de ces habits pour se retrouver comme lui,entièrement nu!. **

**"De plus en plus surprenant ce jeune Malfoy! se dit dumbledore"**

**Drago reprit la bouteille de champagne et la déboucha. Il but une longue gorgée et la tendit à dumbledore, qui fit de même. **

**Il reposa la bouteille et les 2 amants se regardèrent pendant longtemps. Puit drago attrapa la nuque de dumbledore et lui donna un baiser endiablé.Leurs langues se battant pour savoir laquelle aurait le dessus. Les mains de dumby descendaient le long du dos de son élève pour venir se poser sur ces fesses, qu'il commença a masser avec douceur et fermeté.**

**-Arghhh...Drago laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit la main sur son postérieur.**

**Tous leurs sens étaient en éveilles, l'alcool leurs avait fait disparaitre toutes inibition.**

**Le professeur entraina son élève dans la salle de cours la plus proche, prennant au passage la bouteille de champagne.**

**C'étais la salle de métamorphose.Dumbledore plaqua drago contre le mur, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit jusqu'a son téton, qu'il fit durcir.**

**Il faisait jouait sa langue tout autour, mordillant à certains endroits. "Je savais pas que Dumby, s'avait autant y faire! pensa drago"**

**Dumby continua son chemin avec sa langue, il arriva au sexe du jeune garçon. Il le prit en bouche, et commença à faire des va-et vient, tout en continuant de masser les fesses de drago. Quand il sentit que drago était tout a fait à l'aise il se releva et retourna son élève.**

**Drago se laissa faire, il était maintenant penché sur le rebord d'un table. Dumbledore humidifia son doigt et carressa au plus profond drago. Il introduisa un doigt, pui deux, le préparant peu à peu.**

**Drago c'était contracté au premier doigt introduit, mais il avait très vite laisser place à un plaisir plus intense...Il laissa échaper un rale, ce qui signifia à dumby qu'il était près. Il s'enfonça donc dans le garçon., qui étouffa une petite plainte.**

**Dumbledore donnait des petits coups de reins, ce qui faisait gémir Drago! **

**Après plusieurs coups de reins dumby se pencha pour prendre a bouteille de champagne. Il tournait la tête de drago et lui donna un baiser enflammé, il but ensuite une gorgé de champagne et tendit la bouteille. Le goût de l'alcool se mélangé, allant d'une bouche à l'autre.**

**Dumby, se sépara de son élève et recommença à le limer...des coups de plus en plus vite, car il s'entait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps. **

**Drago dont l'érection était impressionnante, se saisit de son sexe et se masrtuba au rythme des coups de dumbledore.**

**Dans un dernier va et vient, dumby se déversa en drago criant le nom de son partenaire, et drago éjacula à son tour criant également le nom de son professeur.**

**Leur corps coller, ils reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle.**

**-Mmmm...professeur, je ne savais pas que vous aviez cette force en vous. Dit drago en se relevant péniblement pendant que dumby se retirer.**

**-Vous apprendrez au fil du temps, que je suis un expert et pas seulement en magie. Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui en disait long.**

**Ils ressortirent discrêtement de la pièce rechercher leurs vêtement espèrant que personne ne soit passé par là.**

**Après s'être rhabillait. Dumbledore prit la bouteille que drago avait reposé par terre.**

**-Encore un dernier verre de champagne dans mon bureau Mr.Malfoy? demanda t-il.**

**Fin **


End file.
